The Devourer of Gods
|-|Normal Devourer= |-|Final Devourer= Summary The Devourer of Gods is a mighty worm that tunnels through the world of Terraria. Originally rogue and without thought, the young Devourer prayed on life across the world as an animal. After assimilating enough humans, it grew intelligent and become more targeted. It killed stronger and stronger foes, gaining more and more strength itself. After it killed a ground of Tyrant Yharim's men, Yharim sought to kill the beast, but quickly realized its immense power and usefulness. He made a deal with the worm, armoring it and feeding it the strongest of his opposition in exchange for its service. The Devourer served Yharim, but even still his food source grew slim, so it tore open a hole in reality to hide in a pocket dimension where it could rest and wait for his master's summons. No man is safe from this monster's wrath, be he mortal or god. Appearance The Devourer of Gods is an extremely large cosmic armored worm. Its armor is chrome and light purple with highlights of pink and light blue. Its head alone dwarfing any human, it tunnels through reality itself with its massive, spiked maw. Personality The Devourer is self-serving, but intelligent. It will ally with who it sees beneficial, but it has no qualm with slaughtering thousands or killing any god to sustain itself. While not sadistic, the worm is apathetic to the destruction it causes. It will not shy away from even killing its own protege if it believes its pupil to pose a threat to it in the future. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Name: Devourer of Gods, Devourer of the Cosmos, Scourge of the Universe Origin: Calamity Mod of Terraria Gender: Likely male Age: Unknown, at least thousands of years old Classification: Worm, servant of Tyrant Yharim Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: Unknown Weight: At least several hundred thousand tons Height: At least hundreds of meters long Likes: Consuming Essence Dislikes: Gods Eye Color: Purple Hair Color: Not Applicable Hobbies: Consuming valuable entities Values: Itself and its growth Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Tyrant Yharim Previous Affiliation: None Themes: * Normal Devourer: Scourge of the Universe * Final Devourer: Universal Collapse Combat Statistics Tier: 3-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation and Projection, Flight and Spaceflight, Telepathy, Reality Warping (Capable of warping reality to bend the battlefield to its benefit), Gravity Manipulation (Projectiles of the Devourer will distort the gravity of the target, causing the target to be helplessly suspended in the air, being able to move up or down; can press opponents to the ground and cut flight), Holy Manipulation (Has absorbed the divine essense of many gods and can use their power), Fire Manipulation (Its attacks inflict the God Slayer Inferno, which ignites the target in vicious holy flames), Summoning (When in a pinch, the Devourer of Gods can summon numerous Devourer of Thots and the Sentinels of the Devourerto its side), Ice Manipulation (Can inflict the target with Frostburn, which is an icy flame that burns incredibly cold), Darkness Manipulation (Any enemy struck by its body will have its sight impaired greatly, darkening the battlefield), One Hit Kill (If caught in its mouth, the target will be instantly killed, regardless of durability), Homing Attack (Some of its energy blasts will home in), Berserk Mode and Statistics Amplification (When more wounded, the Devourer will become increasing fast), Power Nullification (Will cause teleportation to fail and harm the user and cuts the opponent's speed in half, passively, while ignoring resistances of those hit by its head), Portal Creation (Can open portals in space), Spatial Manipulation (To open portals, it rends the fabric of space apart), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Creates pocket realms to hide in and travel through), Resurrection (After being killed in its normal form, the Devourer will be revived in its final form, stronger than before, and can revive the Sentinels of the Devourer), Absorption (Can absorb the essence of those it has struck), Conceptual Manipulation (The rifts it tears open are capable of shaking the "concept of reality itself"), Resistance to Piercing and Explosive Attacks | All previous greatly enhanced, Transformation (Upon death, it can reform itself into a far more powerful form), Breath Attack (Can spit god slayer flames from its mouth), Danmaku (Will flood the area with grid-patterned projectiles, bursts of energy, homing bolts, and its own body), Invisibility ( Upon reaching 60% health in his Final Form, The Devourer of Gods can turn invisible) Attack Potency: Universe level (When learning its powers, it created a rip in reality that would destroy the universe if not contained; is known as the Scourge of the Universe and Devourer of the Cosmos, can shred space itself and create pocket realities of unknown size) | Universe level (Far stronger than before, with all the same titles; the official theme of the Devourer's Final form is called "Universal Collapse") Speed: '''At least '''Relativistic (Can outrun a fully-geared Terrarian), likely FTL '(Stated by Word of God that his top speed is 3.54c, though the veracity of this is unknown) 'Lifting Strength: At least Class G (Its own body and armor should weigh at least this much) Striking Strength: Universal (Its physical strikes are its strongest attacks) | Universal (Far stronger than before) Durability: Universe level (Capable of surviving its own attacks and fighting its equals) | Universe level (Far stronger than before; should be able to survive the universal collapse it may be able to cause) Stamina: Godlike (Can fight while incredibly wounded; it can go without meals and rest for extended periods of time) Range: Hundreds of meters via sheer size, Low Muliversal with Portal Creation (Capable of opening holes between universes) Standard Equipment: Its armor, which is built into its body Intelligence: Unknown (Has consumed the essence of thousands of humans and gods, gaining some of their knowledge and intelligence; capable of thinking of the long term and making deals; has been fighting and killing for thousands of years) Weaknesses: Head and tail are its weak points | Same as before Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Energy Orb:' The Devourer fires orbs of energy that linger in place and make the battlefield harder to navigate safely. *'Laser Orb:' Periodically the Devourer will launch a slow-moving laser orb that fires out homing blasts. *'Homing Blast:' Many blasts will fire out of the laser orb, seeking out the target. *'Death Laser:' All segments of the Devourer's body are capable of attacking with these death lasers. *'Grid Lasers:' Four walls of lasers are called in from all four corners of the target's location to form an interveving grid. Key: Normal Devourer | Final Devourer Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Antagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Reality Warpers Category:Gravity Users Category:Holy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Summons Category:Summoners Category:Darkness Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Berserkers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Portal Users Category:Space Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Gods Category:Danmaku Users Category:Concept Users Category:Modded Terraria Category:Calamity Mod